Lucas in a Quirky World
by JustARegularOtaku
Summary: Lucas doesn't know if he is dreaming or what. First he finds himself in a black void. Then he wakes up in a world where mutations and strange powers unlike his PSI are the norm. Lucas is about to have another Quirky adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Start of a new adventure

Lucas wasn't sure if he was having a dream or what.

First, he found himself in a black void. He knew that his friends, Kumatora, Duster, and Honey were there. He also heard other people from Tazmily Village.

After that, he woke up in an empty alley alone in his usual yellow and orange striped shirt with his blue shorts. Then when he walked around to explore, he found himself looking at a street with people. The thing is, some of these "people" looked disturbingly like the chimeras he encountered during his adventure. Apparently, this is normal in wherever Lucas was.

Lucas walked over to a nice looking lady who was walking near him on the street.

"Excuse me ma'am but where am I?"

"Oh hello! Aren't you a kind boy. You are now at Musutafu city! It's like the best one ever! Well, this is the only city I have been at but still. Why are you alone?"

Lucas, decided to just spill the beans.

"Ma'am, I was with my friends but then I found myself in a black void. I woke up in that alley beside that... shop. I have never been here before. Also, why are their some people with, no offense, mutations?"

"Oh dear, you probably hit your head somewhere, do you feel any pain anywhere?! Also, what's your name dear?"

"My name is Lucas ma'am, I don't feel any pain anywhere though."

"Are you sure? If you don't have anywhere to go, come with me to my house. I'm living alone anyway. Call me Ana."

"Ma'am thank you but I don't wanna be burden to you."

"Oh don't worry about that! I don't mind at all. Besides, do you even have anywhere to go?"

And with that, Lucas decided to just go with Ana to her home. Why not? It's not like he had anywhere to go anyway. Her house was a 10 minute walk from where the two met. While they walked, he decided to mull over what is going on.

"_This is strange, people here who have mutations and powers different from PSI seem to be regarded as the norm. Why though? And where am I? Don't tell me that the Dark Dragon sent me off to some other world or timeline? How are Kumatora and the others? I have so many questions yet none of them have answers. For now, I will just stay with Ana until I figure it all out though."_

"We are here!", Ana's sudden words snapped Lucas out of his thoughts. Ana's house was a simple single floor house which was as big as his family's house at Tazmily. The outside looked strikingly similar to their house. On the inside, there was a living room with the contents of a "Happy Box", there were three soft looking chairs near it. The kitchen had a machine thingy with a bunch of buttons and a tall metal thing with a door. There were two other rooms, Lucas assumed they were for the bedroom and the bathroom.

"So let's talk about your problem, but first, do you want something to eat?" Ana asked.

"No thank you, can I call you, Ana? I'm not hungry anyway. But ma'am do you have some water?"

"Sure! I rarely ever have guests anyway."

Lucas watched as Ana opened the metallic thingy that was a refrigerator according to Miss Ana. She pulled out a pitcher poured water into a cup and gave it towas Lucas.

Lucas took the cup gratefully and thanked Ana.

"So, Lucas, it appears that you a're quite clueless about the universal facts here. Why though?"

Lucas wondered if he should just tell the truth. He decided to do so (because he is a polite sinless boy).

" Well you see, I will be honest with you. You might not believe me but I will still tell you anyway. I was on quest with three of my friends to stop a guy who wanted to awaken a mythical Dragon capable of destroying the world. In my world, the island I lived on was the only place withwhere any sort of life on it. The rest of the world, gone. This guy, Pokey Minch, travelled across time and came across my island, the Nowhere Island. He knew of the Dragon living under the island which was the reason why the island was capable of hosting life. He sought to pull the seven needles to awaken the dragon just so it could destroy the entire world entirely. He believed that he will watch the dragon ddestroy the world while he remains alive because he becsame immortal after moving through timelines many times. However, only the chosen one can pull the needles, the one who wielded PSI or Psionics which is some sort of psychic power and specifically, the PSI ability, PK Love. Me and my twin brother were capable to do so, yet we were ignorant until, An incident occured. My mother was killed and my brother went missing. Three years later, I discovered the Magypsies, immortal beings who used PSI and guarded the Seven Needles. Through them, I discovered my PSI, and went on my journey to pull the needles, but only to save the destroyed world. The island itself was infested with Chimeras, animals that have been mutated and mixed together. After we defeated Pokey and awakened the Dragon, I found myself in a black void, then I woke up in this place."

Lucas highly doubted that Ana would believe him.

"SORRY, I KNOW YOU DONT BELIEVE ME BUT-"

"Hey Lucas, chill out... I believe your story."

"Huh? Wait really?!" Lucas could believe his own ears. Why wouldn't he? The story is quite farfetched so it's surprising that someone believed him.

"I know that it is quite fascinating that it would be hard to believe but this world is strange enough that your life story is believable. Besides, I'm more open minded than others."

"Thank You! Thank you so much!" Lucas wanted to cry but he didnt because for him, it's quite embarrassing.

"So, will this stay a secret or what?"

"Hmm, please keep it a secret, I don't want to lie to anyone but it is necessary Miss Ana."

"Drop the "miss" will you? Lucas, now let me explain about this, world."

Ana then explained Quirks and their origin. Apparently, it started when a glowing baby was born. After that, people started to gain mysterious powers which came to be called quirks. Now 80% of the population are born with quirks.

Ana also explained the laws about quirks and about the career known as Heroism.

"So basically, the top hero, All Might, saved many people with a big smile on his face?... COOL! I wanna be a hero too! I want to help all the people in need AND I want to repay you for this!"

**(Author's Note: This is honestly my first fan fiction. There might be a few errors but please bear with me. I will update regularly too. So, Aside from the PSI moves Lucas had in Mother 3, he will also have those from Smash Brothers. He will be restricted by his PP or Psychic Points. PP only affects his moves, not his telekinesis. See you in the next chapter!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Middle School and Izuku Midoriya

"So basically, the top hero, All Might, saved many people with a big smile on his face?... COOL! I wanna be a hero too! I want to help all the people in need!" Lucas exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh really? Then you better start training then. You should go to a hero school."

"A hero school? So that's where I will learn to be a hero! But where though?" Lucas asked.

"You know, with your apparent abilities, I bet you can go to A's hero course! It is the best one here in Japan! You really should train, not just your Quirk, we will refer to your PSI as a quirk to avoid suspicion, train yourself physically too! UA will push you to your absolute limits to make you a great hero! But since your only 12, you need to wait for 3 more years." Ana suggested.

"Why though?" Lucas asked her, confused.

"UA is a high school. At your age, you should be in middle school right now. You have a lot to learn and catch up on!" Ana answered.

"Ok, I never really had anya formal education but I know how to read and write and do Math and I know grammar." Lucas piped up.

"You really need to go to middle school. You need to practice your terrible grammar! Also you need to have completed middle school to enter UA." Ana continued.

"Haha... looks like I really need to go huh?" Lucas answered, sheepishly brushing his currently messy hair."

"Also, YOU SERIOUSLY NEED TO TAKE A BATH RIGHT NOW. YOU STINK A LOT! THE BATHROOM IS AT THE DOOR NEXT TO THE KITCHEN!" Ana yelled out loud, heavily startling Lucas who bolted for said door.

"ANA! HELP ME OUT! HOW DO I USE THESE THINGS!?" Lucas yelled out from the room, oblivious at what he was supposed to do.

"Your on your own this tone Lucassssss... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ana cackled evilly.

After Lucas was able to take a "BATH" and changed to clean clothes, Ana told him that he would be studying at A school called Aldera High. He would starting school in two days.

Two Days Later...

Lucas stood nervously in front of a building in his school uniform. Many people with he same uniform walked past him, some looked like regular humans while some had some sort of mutation on them, Lucas observed.

"So this is a school huh? Ok then, here I go. Apparently I should search for Class Hemmingway. Hope they are nice."

Lucas walked around the area searching for his room. After finding it in the first floor near the cafeteria, he entered to find every seat except one taken.

"He-hello..."

"HUH? WHO ARE YOU?! ANSWER OR I'LL BLAST YOU AWAY!", a guy with messy ash blond hair yelled at him.

"Ka-ka-kacchan... be nice to-to him he might be our new classmate...", a plain looking guy stuttered nervously.

"SHUT UP DEKU! YOU STUPID USELESS REJECT!"

Lucas frowned at this. What does this blond guy "Kacchan" have against that other guy? To him, it isn't very nice to just insult someone like that.

"Huh?! Got a problem?! Just to tell you, I will be the top hero. And you extras are just pebbles on the side of my road to the top. Got that?!", the blond guy said to Lucas.

"That's enough! Class is about to start.", An adult entered the room which Lucas assumed was their teacher.

After finding himself a seat nearin the window, Lucas observed his classmates and his teacher. The most that caught his attention was the explosive blond guy, who was sitting backwards with his feet on his table. The other guy, the stuttering one, "Deku" nicknamed by the other guy earlier, was seated in front of him and is muttering to himself.

"Ok, so you guys have started a new year in school, you have new classmates so you guys are to introduce yourselves to everyone. Let's start with the first row.

His classmates went up and introduced themselves. When they reached the blond guy, he said,

"I'm Bakugo Katsuki! My incredibly awesome quirk is Explosion! So I will BLAST you extras away into thethe stratosphere on the way to the top! I WILL surpass All Might!"

"Really? With that attitude of yours, I doubt you would ever be part of the top 10 heroes.", Lucas glared at Bakugo. He grew a pair during his adventures so he isn't the slight bit scared of Bakugo's temper.

"HUH?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Hmm? Oh I said you are too explosive to he a part of the top ten.", Lucas shot back.

Bakugo was definitely mad at him now. And Lucas didn't care.

"Wha-what, Kacchan is the one getting teased now?! WHAT i-is happening he-ere?"

"SHUT UP DEKU! BESIDES YOU COWLICK HAIR! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?!"

"I'm Lucas, Lucas... Andonuts", He answered.

"Oh really? What is your definitely stupid quirk?! Unless your a quirkless REJECT like Deku."

"My Quirk? I don't feel obliged to tell it to someone like you. Someome unfit to be a hero. How can you be a hero if right now, you are already acting unheroic. Tell me, does All Might badmouth and bully others? He helps them, and so do every hero. What you are doing, is one of a villain to, be blunt." Lucas shot at him.

"WHY YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Bakugo TRIED to lunge at him, explosions popping from his palms.

But... He couldn't, for some reason he can't move. Soon, he found himself sitting on his chair properly... Against his will.

"What is this?! WHAT is happening!?", Bakugo yelled confused and mad.

Lucas stayed quiet. He just wanted to start studying so he could be a hero. He let go of his PSI on Bakugo who slumped down on his seat.

"WHY YOU-!", Bakugo yelled.

"THATS ENOUGH! Let's continue with introduction!" The teacher finally said, stopping allby commotion.

The plain looking guy's name is Izuku Midoriya and is apparently quirkless. They all thought of it as a problem but Lucas didn't really think it was an uncrossable barrier to Midoriya's dream of being a hero. He also observed that Midoriya had self esteem issues. Lucas decided to talk to him later.

After class, Lucas look for Izuku to talk to him.

"OI DEKU! GOT A PROBLEM HUH?!", Lucas heard a familiar voice.

"N-n-no Ka-kacchan...", another familiar voice said.

Lucas frowned and went over to them. He noticed that Bakugo was using his quirk to bully Izuku.

Bakugo was about to blast Izuku with this quirk, before Lucas decided to stop him with his PSI, Bakugo started to float in the air.

"Bakugo, what's your problem? Would you stop bullying others just because of your oh so powerful quirk. And you, Midoriya, why do you just let him do that to you? Go defend yourself!", Lucas started to glare at Bakugo.

"Midoriya, where do you live? I'll escort you this time since, Bakugo is a bully.", Lucas continued.

"Okay, but will you please let go of Kacchan now?"

They left the school, but not before Lucas dropped Bakugo into his face. Oddly, he was quiet through out it all.

"WHY do you refer to him as Kacchan when, he doesn't deserve it. You probably have a history but still, don't let him push you around like that!"

"I can't really do it, he is too strong!"

"He is only strong because you make yourself weak. So what if your quirkless?! Quirks aren't everything! Quirks don't define what you can be! And you, don't let your quirklessness hinder you on your dream! Sure, it would be harder for you, But, with hard work and training, You Can Be A Hero!"

(**Author's Note: Yeah Yeah, it's not very good. I made Lucas to be like Kumatora wherever he gets worked up. Kumatora influenced him somehow. Well next chapter is a bonus chapter. See Ya!)**

"

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You Can Be A Hero!**

Izuku couldn't believe his ears. Lucas told him he can be a hero! Since that dreadful day that he found out he was quirkless, All he wished for, was for someone to say those words. And here someone told him.

"Do you mean that?", Izuku asked.

"Of course I do! I mean, quirks aren't everything. I bet if you train real hard, you can even get to a hero school. However, from experience, I know that to succeed, one should have a concrete goal to focus on. So why do you want to be a hero?"

"I always wanted to be like All Might... I want to help people who are in need, I want to help them with a smile on my face. I want to bring joy to them, to give people hope. That's my motivation."

"You want to help people? That's a good goal! Mine is to like yours, help people, I also want to find my father and my friends. I don't know where they are now..."

"Hey Lucas,"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we work on our dreams together? It would he more fun and efficient to the both of us. And besides, can you be my friend? I know this is sudden but you are the only one aside from my mom who is kind to me even though I'm quirkless...", Izuku asked, downcast.

"Sure! I want you to be my friend too. Besides, I seriously think you need me for protection HUH."

"Jeez Lucas, you will just embarass me. From now on, I won't just let myself get pushed around!"

"That's the spirit! According to my friend Ana, there is a place near here that teaches self defence and hand to hand combat! Do you want to go with me?", Lucas offered

"I'll ask my mom, hey, would you like to meet her? I mean, I've never had any guests in our house so mom would be so pleased.", Izuku asked nervously.

"She sounds nice, I would like to meet her soon. I have to ask Ana first though. I live with her actually."

And with that, they reached Izuku's home. After saying their goodbyes, Izuku entered the house with a spring in his step. This didn't go unnoticed by his mother, Inko.

"Welcome back Izuku. What's got you so happy?", the mother said.

"Hi Mom! One of my classmates became my friend! He was so nice to me even though I'm quirkless! He even said that I could be a hero!", Izuku practically bounced around the house.

"Oh that's nice, I would like to meet him soon." Inko suddenly became sad.

"Its just that, when we found out that your quirkless, I probably seemed like I gave up on you. So, I'm Sorry about it...", Inko continued.

"Mom... Its alright, besides, you always stayed by me. I love you mom."

"Oh Izu, I love you too! Sorry.", Both Midoriyas had their eyes stinging.

(**Author's Note: I know that this is a short chapter but from now on, I won't focus solely on Lucas although he is still a main character. Please stay tuned and See Ya!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Start of Our Dreams**

Lucas headed back home feeling happy and content. Why wouldn't he? Izuku was the first person he helped in this world. He was happy to help Izuku regain some self esteem and he knew that he was able to help Izuku to go further in his dream of being a hero.

On the way, Lucas heard a few people muttering, "Oh look, it's Togata, did he shrink or something?". Lucas had a feeling that they were talking about him. But who is this Togata person? Lucas just decided to ignore them for now.

Once he neared his destination, he saw Ana waiting for him by the door. "So, how is your first day? Also, mind telling me why your late?", Ana inquired, her eyebrows rising.

"First day was good I guess, if it weren't for the fact that I have a classmate and friend to protect from... inconsiderate bullies." Lucas answered her, still miffed about Bakugo's bullying of Izuku just because of quirks. "The bully's name is Katsuki Bakugo, he is bullying this kid called Izuku Midoriya, just because he is quirkless. Quirks and powers aren't everything." Lucas continued on.

"That's a common occurrence nowadays, quirkless people being bullied for the quirklessness. Good thing you stood up to the bullies, that's a first step to being a hero ya know?" Ana said, pleased that this Bakugo got his butt handed to him.

"By the way Ana, some people called me Togata today. Why though? Who is this Togata person?" Lucas asking what was on his mind. He was getting worried for some reason.

"Togata? Hmmmm, they might be talking about that first year at UA's hero course. You Do look a lot like him. I guess they might have recognized his features on you, you do look a lot alike, you have the same hairstyle, and same eye colour I Guess." Ana answered, amused. "You getting worried or something?"

"Yes I did get worried, haha..."

Inside, Lucas changed to everyday clothes and pondered over what he's seen of this new world.

_"Well this world is a lot different from mine, that's for sure. The difference is that 80% of the population has powers. In my world, it's the opposite. Having powers is rare. Still, I don't like bullies especially those who think that they are above others. Well I guess the teachers are somewhat to blame for letting someone with an admittedly good quirk to get a high ego. Izuku is also partly to blame for the bullying he gets. He obviously never told anyone of his predicament. For now, I'll just help Izuku defend himself." _Lucas thought. As was thinking to himself, a bonk to the head snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ow! WHAT was that for?!" Lucas yelled, upset, his old pre-adventure self showing up a bit. Ana stood over him, holding a spoon.

"Time for dinner kiddo. I had to hit you cuz u were not listening to me. Now get over there and eat! And don't complain that it's not omelettes this time. You need more carbohydrates and fish." Ana declares.

As they ate Their dinner of fish and rice. Lucas decided to ask Ana, "Hey Ana, do you mind if you enroll me in that training dojo thing near here? I guess that I kinda suck at hand to hand combat without my PSI. I also want to learn with my friend. If you don't mind that is."

"That all? That's no big deal. Course it's ok! It doesn't even cost anything! So why not? Besides I said I'd support you right? Your friend is fine to go too. I'll inquire with the dojo master. I will tell when you will start. For now focus on school got that?" Ana said, amused.

"Thanks Ana! That's would surely help me to be a hero! I'll also repay you remember?" Lucas said, grateful to Ana.

"Yeah Yeah, now EAT!" Ana yelled at him, hungry and slightly miffed that Lucas interrupted her and her precious food.

The next day, Lucas met Izuku at school. He told Izuku that they would soon be enrolled in the nearby training dojo after Izuku told him that Inko approved of their training.

"Lucas, thank you for what you've done for me, I'm really grateful, my mom also wanted to meet you and... is her name Ana?" Izuku told him.

"Oh that's no problem. Ana would also be happy to meet you and thy mother." Lucas said jokingly, also glad to help out. He knew that Ana wanted to have guests sometime.

The day passed with Bakugo attempting to bully Izuku with Lucas defending him. Luca always succeeding and Bakugo falling in his own face again and again. After class, Lucas saw Ana and Inko waiting for them, Both women met each other while waiting for both boys.

"You must be Lucas! I'm Inko, Izu's mother! Thank you for helping out my son. You told him what I didn't tell him for these past years and I'm Sorry for it. Izuku found a good friend!" The woman who was Izuku's mother told him, shaking his hand.

"Yes yes, Lucas is a kind boy alright. Now why don't we go over to my house for dinner? I'll be making Donburi! WHAT do you boys want?" Ana asked, happy for having guests at her house after a while of being alone.

And with that they set off to Ana's house. On the way, Inko decided to talk to Lucas, "Lucas, how did you meet Izuku? Also you are the only one who protected Izuku and because of you, he finally told me of his predicament! Thank You! Also do you want to see baby Izuku?" Inko asked him.

"Ma'am, Izuku is my classmate, and I just hate bullies. Besides, I'm one of the few people who know that quirks aren't everything. Besides, Izuku is very smart actually, I even found out of his hobby of writing quirks and things about them and yes please so I can tease him a lot! Hehehe." Lucas answered the kind mother.

Their conversation caused Izuku to blush and be embarrassed. "M-Mom! Don't show him my pictures please! It's embarrasing!" He was ignored.

Once theyhe reached Ana's house, Inko and Ana began to work on Katsudon and Gyudon (with eggs for Lucas) for both boys. Soon enough, the Donburi were prepared and they all ate in peace.

"Both of you will start next weekend. Your schedule will be every weekends so twice a week. You both better not slack off, got that?" Ana said

"Yes, Ma'am" both boys said

"And DONT CALL ME MA'AM! IM NOT THAT OLD!" Ana raged.

Four days later, the two boys found themselves standing in front of a building with the name Heinduke Dojo in front. Nervously, they entered the building while following Ana. Inside, they met a man with a mustache and a nearly bald head. He wore a white gi and a black belt.

"You must be Lucas and Izuku eh? Ana's told me about you. Hope your ready for a hard time here in my dojo. And no slacking off you got that?! Call me sensei Hein" The man said.

"Yes sensei Hein!" Both boys said in unison. They felt that the man was skilled, he also gave a strict and a kind vibe.

"Good. Now prepare to get hurt during your training! Both of you, try to FIGHT ME NOW!"

**(Author's Note: And the prologue is finished. Next arc is the training and pre-UA arc. I'm going to skip over most of the three years before UA. See Ya!)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Good. Now prepare to get hurt during your training! Both of you, try to FIGHT ME NOW!"

"HUH?" Both yelped when Sensei Hein started to rush at them. Lucas dodged the hit because of the reflexes he got during his quest. Izuku wasn't as lucky though as he got himself judo throwed by Sensei.

"No quirks allowed! Only pure hand to hand combat!" Sensei said as he now focused on Lucas. He threw fast and calculated hits that Lucas barely dodged and blocked.

"_He's fast! His skill and mastery of close combat is amazing! I don't think Duster could beat him... No! I can't be distracted now! I won't beat him by just dodging, especially since he probably has a greater stamina."_

Lucas attempted to strike back. He swept his opponent's feet under them which worked but sensei jumped back up almost instantaneously. Lucas did two front kicks with his right leg followed by a spinning kick with his left. He was somehow able to hit Hein and push him back a bit.

"You are Not bad. I can't sat the same for Midoriya though. NEVER let your guard down. Let us continue this." Hein remarked. Getting back into a stance, beckoning them forward.

"I will be a hero! I can't just let myself get pushed around!" Izuku let out a cry as he charged, his fist raised. His move was too obvious and clumsy as Hein easily sidestepped him and knocked him down with a sweep to the legs.

"No-no-no, you don't move like that. Your way too open and obvious."

"Haaaaah!" Lucas rushed him again and attempted to sweep Hein's legs out but failed to as the man's legs didn't even budge. He soon found himself lying on the floor as he was knocked down as well.

"Both of you! This is enough. Midoriya, your way too open and vulnerable as you always let your guard down. You cannot be a hero with that quality, but I commend your spirit. And you Andonuts, never underestimate your opponent and never just rush in and attack. Learn to analyse the situation. Both of you have a long way to go!" Sensei Hein declared.

"Yes sir..."

"What's with that attitude? When your in my dojo, never look tired! That's a rule! Always look energetic and calm no matter the situation! Doing so will inspire others to never give up. Now put these on and get inside that room. You will be introduced to the other students. Consider yourself warned, no one will go easy on you even if your both newbies." Hein said, giving them white go and a white belt.

"Yes Sir!"

"Both of you sure got a beating huh? It was satisfying to watch." Ana piped up, standing from her sitting position on the floor.

"Dont say that! It hurt to be knocked down you know?!" Lucas complained.

"Whatever, I don't really care. This wasn't my decision right? So go commit to it you brat."

Once they were done changing, Both boys entered the room Hein mentioned. Inside was a bunch of other people ranging from 6 years old to even adults. They all seemed to be waiting for Sensei Hein to start.

"There you are, go introduce yourselves. And do it quick." Sensei Hein said. Sending them to the front of the room. The room itself had green walls with wood on the corners and centres of the walls. The floor was made of wood and there was a Mat on top. The ceiling had two light bulbs and was also made of wood and is also green.

"Hello. My name is Lucas Andonuts, call me Lucas please. It's nice to meet you all, I look forward to learning here. Thank you." Lucas decided to just ignore his nervousness and spoke up.

"H-hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya. I-its nice to-to meet you all..." Izuku stuttered out. He felt like a huge wreck! It was embarrassing for him to be standing up in front of so many people.

"It is very nice to see you, let's have a great day of learning!" All students said in unison. Standing up and bowing. Not too much in unison though.

"Now then, while your here you must learn all the rules in my dojo. Here, Both of you read this copy, and make it quick! We do not have all day." Hein said, handing them a piece of paper, written on it was:

1). Always have a sense of sportsmanship, whenever you win or lose a match against a fellow student.

2). Treat each other with respect, each and every time inside the dojo.

3). Always say, "It is very nice to meet you, let's have a great day of learning.", every morning that you are here.

4). Always do your best and never hold back.

5). Learn and have fun. Follow the rules.

"Now then, let us start with the warm up." Hein said as he started to do things. They first did a bunch of stretches, did jumping jacks, and jogged around the room for three minutes. Izuku already starTed to breath heavily.

After that, they all split into groups depending on the colour of their belts, Lucas and, Izuku were the only ones with white belts so they were together.

"Students! Practice what you have all learned during Iast class. Do so until further instruction." Hein ordered. He came over to both Lucas and Izuku and taught them basic moves and hits. The entire class, they had to master moves and techniques. At the end of the day, Both boys were tired but happy.

"Whew! That was one heck of a first day huh? I'm beat! That was fun though!" Lucas said happily. Izuku agreed with him.

Ana and Inko met them outside and interrogated them about their first day. Both groups parted ways and Ana and Lucas started to head home. They had a hearty dinner after Lucas cleaned up. Lucas went to bed feeling happy and peaceful but...

_**"*pant pant* Who are You!? Why are you doing this?! Where did you take him?!" a familiar female voice echoed in a dark forest. **_

_**"Don't worry little girl, you will see him soon enough, he will be my dear follower and helper. He will be my successor." A deep voice laughed darkly as the girl tripped and part of her pink clothes was torn as she fell down.**_

_**"No, I won't let you!... Lucas...WHERE ARE YOU!?"**_

Lucas woke up with a start and sweat falling down his head.

_For some reason, Lucas started to feel feverish._

**(Author's Note: Hello guys, sorry for the late update, school happened and I had to delay writing chapters. And I know, I'm cringing on my own story. See Ya next time! UwU)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

"Are You okay? You look pretty pale." Ana asked. Lucas did look quite pale, courtesy of the fever he was in. To Lucas, it was a familiar feeling. Doesn't feel any pain or anything but he did feel more tired than usual.

"I'm fine, I just feel out of it today. I can still go to school today though. I just feel tired. Don't worry about it, it'll pass soon enough." Lucas answered. He knew it, he knew that he had PSI Fever, he just didn't know why did something like it pop out off nowhere.

His dream the previous night still worried him though. "_The girl in that dream... it had to be her, Kumatora. She was running from something, someone... but, who? And am I the person Kumatora was talking about? I'm worried about it. For now, I have many questions and zero answers. I should wait for now._" Lucas thought.

"Hey, it's time. Go to school already. You don't wanna be late do you?"

After saying goodbye, he went to school. When Izuku asked him if he was alright, he just said yes. The day went by as normal.

"Lucas, you were out of it the whole day, are you feeling well? Tell me the truth pleaseeeee." Izuku asked.

"I'm fine, I just feel tired."

"No, your not fine, and you've been saying that the whole day! You can't really hide it anymore."

"Fine fine, I have a slight fever. Satisfied?"

"W-w-what?! Tell Miss Ana! It might grow worse or-" the green haired boy practically yelled.

"Jeez, Its not too bad Izu. I'm used to it don't worry. It's not something that would kill me." "_It might lead to actually. But I don't think I'm in any danger as of now. My friends are though... probably..._"

"Are You sure?! Are you really?"

The two squabbled on and on as they walked off into their destination. Just as they parted ways though...

_Lucas' fever went away._

_Lucas realized the power of PK Fire Alpha!_

_Lucas realized the power of PK Freeze Alpha!_

"_What?! But, Kumatora and. Ionia said that I'm an assist type! Why am I getting offensive PSI?! What's going on? First I find myself here, then I find out that most people now have powers. Now, I get offensive PSI? This is very strange, if only Ionia was here to explain..._

He pondered on these surprise change as he headed home. Ana wasn't there In the doorway for once, he vaguely heard her annoyed shouts from the inside.

"Hello, what's got you all riled up?" Inquired the blond

"It's annoying! That gym you guys were going to? It closed down just now in fact! It's very annoying."

"Wait what? It closed down? But why?!"

"I don't even know, for now, you will have to stay put at school and here."

"Oh ok, it's ok I guess. I wonder how he would take this though. Izuku I mean."

After dinner, he laid down on the bed and thought about the events during that relatively weird day.

"_This is just... weird. It's strange for me to awaken PSI attacks right now. I mean, it's not like I'm doing any sort of dangerous stuff. So what would lead to its awakening?" _Confused thoughts raced around his mind. Finally, he just decided to sleep.

**(Tralalalala Dream Time)**

_Lucas found himself in a familiar place. It was filled with sunflowers, there are so many of them. _

_"This place... It's where I thought I saw mom. Boney was with me back then. Oh well, I'm just going to sit down here."_

_As he was just sitting, a familiar voice spoke from behind._

_"Beautiful isn't it dear?"_

_Lucas jumped in shock and looked behind him. What he saw, or WHO he saw confused him even more._

_A very familiar Magypsy was standing near, or more like posing in all... His or her make up glory._

_"Ionia?! What are you doing here?! Arent you gone from your needle being pulled?!"_

_"Ohoho! Dearie we Magypsies May not be able to appear physically but we can appear to the sweetie who pulled our needle. Isn't that so romantic of us?"_

_"Oh okay, but why did you appear only now?l_

_"I appeared because you, my dear, needed help! I mean, you're very confused about some very confusing things right? If you're wondering why you got Offensive PSI out of nowhere, the answer to that is your sweet brother! You, an Assist type who has a TWIN with Offense PSI would naturally have it too. Although it would only awaken when you really need it. But, do you need it? That is the question dearie." Ionia spoke out._

_"Well, I had this dream. Kumatora was running from someone. I want to find answers, but I don't even know what am I supposed to do!"_

_"Sweetheart, don't worry about that right now. _That _time will soon come, don't worry. Just continue on as normal. As normal things can be. Here is a tip: you will find answers in whatever school you were planning to go to. Jeez, you humans sure have so many pointless rules at times. You definitely don't need a hero school to be a hero!"_

_"Thank you Ionia! But I'm not sure I want to wait to help my friends out."_

_"Then you just have to be patient Dearie... Oooooooooh I'm disappearing! Goodbye Dearie!" The Magypsy vanished from sight._

_"Thank you Ionia" _

**(TRALALALALALA ALARM CLOCK SCREECHES AT YOU)**

**(INCREDIBLY BIG TIMESKIP AKA 2 YEARS LATER)**

As Lucas headed home after parting ways with Izuku, he felt someone rush past him. All he saw was blond hair and white shirt. It was faster than the wind.

"HUH?"

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM INCREDIBLY SORRY. SCHOOL EXISTS SO YEAH + I GOT LAZY TOO!)**

**(FROM THIS POINT ON, IMMA STICK EXCLUSIVELY TO LUCAS)**


End file.
